Not All That Different
by SkyGem
Summary: Omake for RaF. The family is vacationing in America for a week and Tsuna gets separated from everyone. University student Ilario and his friends find the little brunette and venture on a quest to find his parents. One-shot. Fluff.


Summary: Omake for RaF. The family is vacationing in America for a week and Tsuna gets separated from everyone. University student Ilario and his friends find the little brunette and venture on a quest to find his parents.

SkyGem: Yet another omake idea that has somehow dug itself into my brain. I hope you like and the next chapter of "First Date" will be out soon. Anyways, just to let you know, "this is talking in English" and **"this is talking in Italian."**

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>Ilario was hanging out with his friends when an incredibly loud wailing sound invaded his ears.<p>

Looking around for the source of it, he saw that it was a little boy, around four years old, sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, crying his eyes out.

Sharing a glance with the rest of his group, he headed towards the child and asked the lady with him, "Is he yours?"

The lady, who had long, straight black hair and tired brown eyes heaved a sigh and shook her head, saying, "I just found him crying like this. I tried asking him what was wrong, but I don't think he understands English."

Ilario's brows furrowed, and he took a closer look at the young boy; something about him look distinctly…

"**Daddy! Big brother!"** the boy was saying in between sobs.

Ilario's eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed and he knelt down in front of the boy. Gently patting him on the head, he said in a soothing voice, **"Is there something wrong, bambino?"**

The kid stopped crying just long enough to look at him with eyes red and puffy from crying. **"I-I got separated from my family!"**

Ilario nodded at this and, after making a split-second decision, gathered the boy's tiny body into his arms, and patted him on the back reassuringly. **"Hush now, caro. It'll be okay. We'll help you find your famiglia, okay?"**

The boy nodded hesitantly, and Ilario turned to look at his friends, who had been quiet until now. "He got separated from his family," he told them.

A brunette by the name of Miranda frowned a little, saying, "The poor baby."

"Well, we're not really doing anything right now," stated his friend Michel. "We can help him find his parents."

Nodding, Ilario turned to tell the woman that she could leave now, but was surprised to find that she had already disappeared.

Sighing, he looked down at the boy, who was now clinging tightly to him, and said,** "Okay, amico, let's get going, yes? Do you have any idea where your parents might be?"**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Alfeo?"<p>

"Boss! Is there something wrong?"

"My son has gone missing! We don't know yet if he's been kidnapped, or if he merely wandered off, but I want everyone searching for him! Got that?"

"Right away, boss!

* * *

><p>The group had been searching for Tsuna's parents for almost an hour, and Ilario could tell that Tsuna was starting to get tired, so when they came across an ice cream stand, everyone decided it was time for a little break.<p>

As Tsuna licked happily at the chocolate ice cream cone that Michel had so generously paid for, Ilario decided to get to know their little charge.

"**I haven't seen you around here before, bambino. Did you just move here?"**

The little brunette looked up at him with wide brown eyes and shook his head. **"I'm here for vacation with papa and my uncles and my brothers and my aunt Elena and my sister Chrome!"**

"**What a large family,"** replied Ilario with genuine shock, **"but what about your mama?"**

"**I don't have a mama,"** replied Tsuna matter-of-factly,** "only papa and everyone else. In our family, only the twins, Mukuro and Chrome, have a mama."**

This confused Ilario. **"I'm sorry?"** he said.** "I thought Chrome was your older sister?"**

Tsuna giggled, and launched into a long-winded explanation that Ilario felt sure he had told to others multiple times before. **"Our family is different! See, papa is the boss of a huuuge company! And my uncles G, Asari, Knuckle, Daemon, Alaude, and Lampo all work for him and they live with us too! My brothers Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, and Kyoya and my sister Chrome are all my uncles' children."**

"…Wow," said Miranda once Ilario had explained it all to her. "That's one weird family. Are Italian families like that?" she asked of Ilario.

He merely shrugged, saying, "How should I know? I grew up here. All I know about Italian culture is the language."

"Ask him what company his father owns," said Michel, seeming curious.

Ilario turned to ask the boy, but found that he was staring at someone. Following his gaze, Ilario saw a man standing a few feet away; he was facing away from them so Ilario couldn't see his face, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to. The man was wearing a black suit which for some reason reminded Ilario of the mafia, and he had spiky orange hair.

"**Is there something wrong? Are you scared of him?"** Ilario asked Tsuna, but the boy shook his head.

"**That man looks familiar…I think he's one of papa's employees."**

Ilario was surprised for a moment before shaking his head vehemently. **"I don't think he's someone you know, bambino. He looks like a very dangerous man. You should never approach strangers like him, okay?"**

Tsuna frowned a little, not replying. Then, looking up at Ilario with puppy eyes, he asked,** "Can I at least call out his name to see if it really isn't him?"**

Ilario thought about this for a moment, then decided that it couldn't hurt. There was practically no chance of the guy being who Tsuna thought he was, but it would satisfy the boy, and it's not like the man would know that they were calling to him, right?

The young man hesitantly nodded his head, and Tsuna's mouth stretched into a wide smile. Turning back to the man, the little brunette cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, **"Alfeo!"**

Ilario's heart almost stopped when, contrary to what he had expected, the man spun around and fixed a glare on them. After a terrifying moment, though, his glare disappeared, and was replaced by a relieved smile.

Running up to them, the man held his arms open and shouted, **"Young master! Thank goodness I've found you! Primo and everyone else are looking everywhere for you!"**

Letting out a little squeal of delight, Tsuna ran forward and launched himself into the man's arms, cuddling against his chest.

Ilario and his friends watched in open-mouthed awe as they wondered how the fearful man from before had turned into the big teddy bear in front of them.

As he walked towards them, Alfeo reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Quickly dialling in a number, he held it to his ear. **"Hello, Primo? Yes, it's alright. I've found the young master! Yes, we're at the park on XX****th**** street…you're coming? Okay. Goodbye!"**

Immediately upon hanging up, the orang-haired man fixed his gaze on Ilario and his friends, and he had to fight his urge to flee.

Walking quickly up to them, the smile still on his face, Alfeo said in a reverent voice, "Thank you so much for finding our young master! Everyone has been looking everywhere for him! I have no idea what we'd do if he'd gotten hurt!"

"It's no problem," replied Michel quickly, waving his hands in denial.

"That's right," added Miranda. "We were glad to help! Your young master is such a sweet boy!"

"He is, isn't he?" said Alfeo, looking proud. "I feel safe knowing that the future of the Vongola lies in his hands."

Ilario and the other two all froze upon hearing this; did he just say the **Vongola**? He wasn't all too sure, but wasn't that the name of one of the **mafia** Families they would be studying in their law class next month? Right after they finished learning about the Chiavarone? This little boy would be the heir?

Before Ilario's thoughts could go any further than that, he was snapped back to reality by a relieved voice shouting, **"Tsuna!"**

Looking up, Ilario saw a blue-eyed blond heading their way, about the same age as him (23 years old); he looked a lot like Tsuna. Maybe he was his older brother?

"**Daddy!"** shrieked the brunette in joy, running up to the blond and throwing his around his legs.

_D-daddy?_ thought Ilario. That guy couldn't be a day older than Ilario himself, and he was already a father?

"**Tsuna! Thank god you're okay! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought another Famiglia had kidnapped you! I almost had a heart-attack!"** said the blond, hugging his son tightly to his chest.

Pulling away a little, Tsuna placed a kiss on his father's cheek and patted his unruly blonde hair reassuringly. **"I'm sorry I worried you, papa. But it's alright! I didn't get hurt at all! I'm fine!"**

As Tsuna's father smiled slightly and placed a kiss on his forehead, he had such a loving expression on his face that Ilario felt the distinct impression that he was intruding on an incredibly intimate moment.

Finally looking away from his son, the blonde turned to Ilario and his friends, and smiled warmly. "You guys must be the ones that helped my son find Alfeo," he said, and Miranda and Michel gasped from behind Ilario; they didn't understand Italian, so they hadn't known that Tsuna was indeed this man's son.

"That's us," said Ilario with a smile, trying to hide his shock. "Your son is a really sweet boy."

"He is," said Giotto with a sweet smile on his face, before adding, "But thank you so much for keeping Tsunayoshi company while he was lost! I'm sure he must have been very scared, so I'm glad you could help him. You have my eternal gratitude!"

Ilario was starting to feel a little embarrassed at all the thanks he was getting, and evidently, so were his friends. "It was no problem at all," piped up Miranda. "We didn't really have much to do, and we couldn't just leave him by himself!"

"All the same," said Giotto, "if there's any way at all that I could thank you, don't hesitate to ask. I assure you, money isn't an object."

"Oh, we couldn't," replied Ilario quickly. "We really didn't do that much."

The blond looked as if he were about to protest when another voice interrupted him.

"**Giotto! Did you find Tsuna?"**

Ilario turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a man with pale red hair and a tattoo on his right cheek running up to them with a young boy running beside him; the young boy looked a lot like his companion, and Ilario had the strange feeling that this was another father-son duo.

"**Uncle G!"** shouted Tsuna, reaching towards the man, who took the little brunette into his arms.

"**You little brat! You scared us all half to death, you know?"** said the tattooed man in what sounded like a harsh voice, but had an underlying sense of relief in it that Ilario could easily hear.

"**I'm sorry, Uncle," **said Tsuna, patting his uncle's cheek reassuringly. **"I'll try my best not to get lost again."**

"**You better,"** growled G before putting the boy on the ground, at which point he was tackled by the silverette who had until then been listening intently.

As Ilario watched this scene, he felt an odd sense of pity; even though these two men were the same age as him, they were so much **older**.

At that moment, the blond, Giotto, caught his gaze and smiled impishly, as if he could read Ilario's mind and disagreed with him. Just because he was a father, it didn't mean that he had lost his youth.

In that one gaze, Ilario could tell that Giotto was actually very similar to himself; he also liked to be childish sometimes, and to procrastinate, he also liked to go on dates and hang out with his friends. The existence of Tsuna just meant that he had one more thing that was precious in his life; one more thing that made every minute of his life that much more worth living.

They weren't really all that different.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Well, that's it. Not all that much point to this story, just thought it would be fun to write, and that it would be interesting to see an outsider's view of Giotto and his family. Please do review and tell me what you thought, ne? Ciao~<p>

P.S. Cookies to anyone who can remember when Alfeo made his first appearance.


End file.
